


The One That Got Away

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post City Of Lost Souls. When Magnus breaks up with Alec, no one would thought the High Warlock of Brooklyn will be distraught. This is for all Malec lovers. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey. So this is my very first official fan fiction and there are lots more to come. For now, I'll only be able to post one-shots because I have this big exam coming and I don't want to start writing a multi-chapters story because a) I don't want to get left behind of my studies b) I don't want to keep anyone whose reading waiting c) I will have a serious writer block if I start to write it now and stop when i have my exam and d) I would love to accept critics and comments from those who read my one-shots before writing a story. I love the Shadowhunter Series very dearly and obviously I ship MALEC!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. :)

THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

 

Magnus had always thought that his decision was right. His action that night was for the best even if it means by losing his blue-eyed angel. Letting go of Alec wasn't easy, he admit it. Breaking up with the boy he loved more than anyone he ever knew for the past eight hundred years might had been the hardest and toughest decision he'd ever made, even as the High Warlock. He still loved him though and he will always does. He could never forget someone like Alec, precisely Alexander Lightwood.

Alec had always thought that his presence in Magnus life was just another mere existence that will pass by. He'd die one day and Magnus, having the eternity will move on with someone else, someone new and younger. Of course, Alec had thought that Magnus won't even love him by the time he turns thirty or grew a grey hair. Alec and his insecurities always made Magnus felt that his angel had never been given the compliments that he deserves, not with Jace around to compete with. That's why every chance that Magnus had, he'd take it and tell Alec countless times how worthy he is just as Jace is, or even more.

Living for eight hundred years and maybe more to come, no one would expect one could lose his sanity and his wisdom because of love. That's exactly what happened to Magnus when he fell hard for Alec. He had thought about the time they had and will have. He'd even imagine the future of them together. But when he told his very own raven-haired about it, Alec had seen it differently. He'd described to Magnus exactly what he thought would happen in the most unnerving and calm tone and he didn't even noticed the expression on the warlock's face as he grabbed all the things that Alec was saying.

"One day, long after the battle, I would go out hunting with Jace and you'd realized that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong for a normal day on a normal occasion. It's that feeling that you'd have in your stomach or chest when you're waiting for my return. And one day, I won't, Magnus. You know that. I'm sorry Magnus but that's what I see. Even if I won't die fighting I will die bedridden because time will eat my existence away while you watch in silent and serenade along with the clock. You will move on though, I know you will. Just promise me one thing, never forget me."

Magnus snapped out from his flashbacks when he felt Chairman Meow scrubbing his legs. He must have forgotten to feed him. When Alec was around, he didn't have to worry about his cat dying from hunger because Alec would definitely feed him. Magnus walked over to the kitchen and feed his cat. He leaned over to pat Chairman Meow when he saw the look from his cat. He realized that even his pet was missing his partner's presence. Partner, that would be the term for Alec. He'd had lovers and boyfriends and mates before but Alec was different. He was Magnus's partner. But the sad part is, Alec was the one that got away from Magnus. And he's never coming back.

Maple


End file.
